falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 31
War News Verzarent condemns "elections" in Ouruland and Lantru Prime Minister Viktor Savelievich and the Verzarian Government have condemned the Red Federation's so-called "elections" in the Lantru Region and the so-called East Ouruland, which Verzarent believes is a sad attempt to show democratic will, as well as propaganda for the Red Federation's war machine. The Red Federation has held a series of referendums in the Lantru Region and East Ouruland, and both elections have been highly mistrustful, as only the political ideas which the Red Federation consider to be right have been allowed to express their political positions. Opponents, on the other hand, have been denied access to polling stations, but in many cases they have also been taken away and arrested. Thus, the results in the Lantru Region and East Ouruland are clear, namely a huge victory for the political forces wishing to get closer ties with the Red Federation. Thus, East Ouruland, is on its way to being converted to what is called, the Democratic People's Republic of Ouruland. In the Lantru Region, the situation is the same, however, slightly different, as the region is divided into several different "socialist republics". In West Ouruland, the Ouruian government-in-exile has resumed government power with liberal-conservative President Antimo Novella in the lead. President Antimo Novella "won" power relatively easily, and West Ouruland, or just the Republic of Ouruland, has chosen to continue to follow the Alliance of the East. In addition, Cantonos, Crotanos and now also Kilbum have entered into close negotiations about agreeing on a joint union and thus a new nation formation. Jaharnum After the assassination and the well-executed attacks in the Jaharian capital of Panice, the Jaharian Resistance Movement has once again managed to damage the presence of the Islamic League in the country. The Resistance has been attacking the League's trade routes to and from Deddah and Panice. This has damaged the supplies to Deddah and the enemy's front line against the allied forces of Prince Albert Frederick. In addition, the Resistance Movement has conquered large areas in the border region and in many rural areas. However, East Jaharnum and the capital region remain under the control of the Red Federation. However, this means that the Alliance has the opportunity to provide the Jaharian Resistance with weapons much better than before and this via the sea to the south, which are under allied control. However, because of the peace between the Alliance of the East and the Red Federation, the Alliance can not use the Cantonosian Beelix Islands, but from the Kaarnorian Bassar and the allied occupied territories in the Islamic Republic, the Alliance can transport supplies to the Jaharian Resistance Movement. FUC The Alliance has now entered the last desperate weeks of the siege of Al Mekka, so says the latest reports from the front in the occupied Free United Cities. The Red Federation and their Arebian friends fight a final desperate battle for survival in the ruined capital city. Faraal General Juan Godínez has in a long speech announced that he intends to resign from the military and instead enter into politics and the fight for the post as new head of government. And General Juan Godínez emphasized the use of "head of government" as Godinez and his supporters, as well as large parts of the population, believes that the Faraalian Monarchy should be restored after many years of communist rule. And the new king should be the 13 year old Prince Leonardo, but first when he come of age. Therefore, his mother, Princess Gabriela and father, Prince Maximilian, should enter as regent until the time has come for Prince Leonardo to be crowned as king. As said, the speech from Godinez has been met with great support from many, but other political groups do not believe that the new Faraal should be a kingdom but instead a republic. Many believe that the Faraalian Royal House left Faraal behind to its sad fate, as well as many believe they were the reason behind the country's collapse and fall to communism. Category:Historical Battles Category:Operation Argent Hammer Update Category:-FBC: Imperial News- News from the West Category:Major Victory on the Draaz Front